fivenightsatfreddysfandomcom-20200213-history
Golden Freddy
' Golden Freddy can be triggered by locating the Golden Freddy poster (is mostly a picture of Freddy Fazbear and Golden Freddy is very rare) on camera 2B. Once seen, if the player closes the camera at anytime, Golden Freddy then appears in the middle of the Office and screams at you, then crashes the game. His appearance causes some hallucinations such as the words "It's me" flashing on the screen. Even if both doors are closed, you can not stop golden Freddy from coming into the office if you see the poster. Appearance Golden freddy is a dirty light and dark gold.He has a black top hat and black bowtie. He also has no eyes. Golden freddy has black freckles, similar to Freddy. Custom Night After an update, inputting the A.I. levels 1-9-8-7 (the year of the bite of '87) on Night 7, Golden Freddy's jumpscare will play, crashing the game in the process. Movement Pattern Golden Freddy lacks a movement pattern and is the only one who does this in the first game. Instead of actually moving, on a rare chance on Night 1, and an even rarer chance of seeing him on Night 3 he will appear on the West Hall Corner camera, where the Freddy poster can be seen and it will be shown as a close up of Golden Freddy's face. If you put the monitor down, he will move from there to the Office, and by doing this, you would need to put the monitor up again, or die in the process. Gallery 062ba972884ec46e5bd2794f42014f90.jpg|Golden Freddy Golden.jpg|Golden Freddy(aka Yellow Bear) sitting down. 180px-Golden_Freddie_close.png|Golden Freddy jumpscare. Office_Gold.png|Golden Freddy in the Office. Goldenfreddyfnaf2customnight.jpg|Golden Freddy's custom night icon in FNaF 2. FNAF2SlumpedGoldenFreddy.png image.png|Yellow Bear or Golden Freddy's Nightmarish variation, Nightmare Fredbear. Trivia *Golden Freddy can appear when doors are closed, e.g. it can teleport into the Office. * Golden Freddy was a fan-given name for the first game. Its real name, according to the game files, is Yellow Bear. On the Custom Night screen for Five Nights at Freddy's 2, however, his name is shown to be Golden Freddy. * Since it's not seen in-camera and can disappear, there is a high possibility that it is, in fact, a hallucination. However, until there is a confirmation, this possibility can be considered just a fan made theory. * Golden Freddy is seemingly confirmed to exist (in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, at least) thanks to the final call in the second game where a spare suit, referred to as the "Yellow one" is reported to have been used. It is not confirmed yet, because it can also refer to the other "yellow suit," Springtrap. * In the first game, it is really easy to deflect Golden Freddy's jumpscare, just pull the monitor back up and he will leave the office until you see the poster again. * In the S A V E T H E M minigame, Golden Freddy can appear in the various rooms. If the player moves near him, he will disappear. * Many Fans theorized that Golden Freddy is the Child bitten by Fredbear,However there are many clues that debunk this. * One Golden Freddy has a Girl Laugh * Golden Freddy is one of Willaim's Victims * Golden was given life by Puppet * Crying Child can't fit in Golden Freddy. * In the Freddy Files,it says He and Fredbear are the same being. Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Variations of Freddy Category:Golden